Inception
by Seikina25
Summary: Philip lives in Cavite город. He runs a small cafeteria in town and he is an average person. He is quite happy for this fact, even if there are shortage of supplies. A mysterious person, by the name of Antonio, sent him three boxes, but at what cost? **May be treated as a sequel to my other fanfic Reach for me


**_INCEPTION PROLOGUE_**

"Philip! You have another order of adobo!"

"Coming right up!"

A blacked haired male runs out the kitchen room with a tray at hand. The said order was atop it, steaming hot and had just been cooked. Philip smiles as he handed the food to the awaiting costumer, who smiled back at him. "You order, ma'am! Enjoy~"

The small cafeteria is busy that day. Customers come and go to them everyday, just to sate their hunger from the work they had done either before their lunch break or before dinner time. They are usually packed by those times and Philip is glad over that fact. He can feel everyone's satisfaction and happiness from the food he cooks and serves. Sure, he has some help but he mostly does the things around the cafeteria and he didn't mind that.

He returns back inside the kitchen and sat at the stool there. This day is going progressively well. Just like each day that had passed, he knew that the day will end with another positive note. He cannot wait to head back home to hit the bed. But alas, he still have to continue work for now. He cannot leave his customers hungry. It is his job to make sure that the hunger is fully sated after they left his cafeteria!

*****.*****

Night came by. Philip stretched his limbs and checked the time. It is finally time to clean the place. Those that can be seen around will those that are just finishing their food. It is late at night already, after all. He is wiping one of the tables when he heard someone calling his name. He turns around to see that it was just Shina, one of his personnel.

"Good evening, Philip." She greeted with a smile, like she always does.

Philip smiles back at her. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to come by tomorrow. Mom is sick and I have to stay home to take care of her." Shina says and smiles at him a little unsure. "I figured I should ask you if it is fine to take a day off...?"

"Ah no _problemo_ ~" Philip says with a grin. "Take days off until your _mama_ is all right! I don't mind~ We can handle everything here~"

Shina's eyes widened and she smiled in gratitude. She shook the other's hand, almost too enthusiastically. "Thank you, thank you very much! _Salamat!_ "

"Shush! We can't have the others hear as speak that language yeah? Now, don't worry anymore! See you in a few days!"

The female employee nodded her head. She shook his hand one more time before saying her greeting that she is leaving for the night already. Philip greeted her back with a small wave. He returned to cleaning, along with the rest of his personnel.

Not to brag but he has been deemed as the kindest individual around their town - or _город_ \- as the officers call the small city they live in. Actually, their town's name is Cavite город. He loves the living around here. They have food, they have some agriculture that they can trade on other город around the area, and they also have a good climate, which is warm. It is the best. They may have some shortage on some supplies but when they have enough food, it is compensated!

Soon, even the last of the customers have finally left. Philip bid his employees that had told him they are leaving for the night and leaving him alone to close his little business. He placed the last of their cleaning supplies inside the closet with the rest of the others. He locked it afterwards and took the keys from his pocket. He whistles while checking if everything is in order. Then, he went out the door and he is just about to lock the door when he saw boxes at the pavement. He tilted his head at the side. Who could've left this?

He looks from all direction, wondering who left those. There were 3 boxes. He is curious what is inside but his gut feeling said that he shouldn't meddle with things that isn't his. "The boxes are all in perfect condition... maybe someone will pick them up later?" He asks himself, noticing the quiet environment he is in right now, the opposite of what he is used to in the morning. He hums and inspected the boxes. Maybe someone left a note or something of the sort to know who owns it.

Imagine his shock when he saw that the boxes were all addressed to him. Another odd thing is that it came from a someone that comes from the name Antonio, which he knew no one with that name.

"Who could Antonio be? Maybe I should just place this inside and wait tomorrow? I will have to get this back to whoever they are." Philip decided.

He carried the boxes one by one, confused and surprised that they actually weighed heavier than they look. By the end of the ordeal, he is panting heavily and he can feel the sweat roll down from his forehead down his cheek. He wiped it away and stared at the boxes he had placed inside the kitchen. He will check what the contents of those tomorrow. For now, he can feel the exhaustion rolling off him in waves and a good night's sleep is what he needed.

He went on with what he was doing earlier. He locked the door of his cafeteria. Then, he set his mind to the direction of his house. Finally, he needed the rest after a very eventful day he had.

*****.*****

Philip woke up to the sound of banging at his door. He groaned and he made no move to stand up. He needs the sleep so badly that he is willing to ignore who is making him lose more precious sleep. He doesn't feel like standing up yet, or maybe it was his laziness speaking. He sighed in relief when the 'knocking' finally ceased. He is just about to come back to dream land when the sound of banging became louder than before. That took his attention and he sat on his bed, yawning as he did so.

"Ughhh... and here I thought I will be able to sleep it through until before lunch..." He sighed and stood up.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He had to look awake enough. He wishes to look presentable enough even if he is still in his pajamas. He stretched his limbs. Then, he went to the door to finally open it. He blinked his eyes open more to be alert when he saw who it was.

"Officer Sherman! Good morning~ How can I help you?" He greeted with a grin. He remembered the he had forgotten to brush his teeth. He inwardly facepalmed. They wouldn't smell his morning breath would they?

Thankfully, if the officers smelt anything, they didn't mention it aloud.

"Philip, you are being summoned at the город hall. We want to be straightforward as possible. The reason is because you have been accused of stealing the week worth of supplies."

The male looked at the officer as if he had grown two heads. He blinked his eyes and stared at Sherman. Sure, they might not be on the best of terms but that is bit of a rude joke to make. How could that happen? All he can remember is that he is serving food the whole day at his cafeteria... wait. Those crates. Could they be...?

His eyes widened in realization. Was it all a frame up!? But it was all sent to his name by the name of Antonio. And he has no idea who that person could be! He is idiotic to assume that it was really for him!

Could someone wake him up and tell him that this has all been a dream? Or maybe someone to tell him that it was all just a joke?

*****.*****

 _ **INCEPTION PROLOGUE END**_

*****.*****

* * *

 _ **Hello~ Yeah... I know... long wait to hear from mehhh and when you did hear from me... it is about a new story posted. I know. I apologize. But I won't make any excuses anymore. It has always been school, after all. Uh.. I'll try to update the other fanfic of mine. See you all in the next stories/chapters. Sei out~**_


End file.
